Modern elevators usually have a drive machine which drives the elevator car under control of an elevator control system. The drive machine typically comprises a motor and a drive sheave engaging an elevator roping which is connected to the car. Thus, the driving force is transmitted from the motor to the car via the roping. There are elevators which do not have a special machine room for accommodating the drive machine. These elevators may be of the type where the drive machine is positioned in the elevator hoistway, i.e. to the same space where the elevator car and possibly also the counterweight of the elevator moves. In this type of elevators the problem is that the hoisting function, i.e. the drive machine, the counterweight and the roping and other related components, must be fitted so that a great number of various preferences are met at the same time. To mention some preferred features, the elevator should have a low head space and large car cross-sectional area, yet small hoistway cross-sectional area. The car should be as centrally suspended as possible, and the suspension should be safe. In particular, the engagement between ropes and the drive sheave should be reliable. Furthermore, each component and the elevator in total should be economical to manufacture. Many of the requirements for an elevator affect each other and compromising is necessary. When the elevator is to be made machine-roomless the space requirements become especially challenging. There are prior art elevators where one or several of these problems have been solved by placing the drive machine and the drive sheave in the hoistway space which is between the hoistway wall and the vertical projection of the car. Among other benefits, in this way the hoistway head space can be made low. This solution, however, has the effect of reducing the cross sectional space of the car (when the elevator is installed in a hoistway of a certain size). Especially, the size of the machinery and the size of the rope bundle passing back and forth in the hoistway consumes some room between the car and the hoistway wall. This type of elevator is shown for instance in document EP0957061A1. Even though this type of elevator may at its best reach high level of space efficiency, even better space efficiency is desirable. In the elevators of prior art as described above, it is typical to use a roping, which has a great number of metallic force transmission parts in the form of twisted steel wire ropes, for transmitting force in the longitudinal direction of the rope. In prior art, because of the space requirements the ropes have been made with radius allowing space efficient turning of the ropes. So as to have at the same time a reasonable maximum load for the elevator, the rope number has been selected great. Thus, the space efficiency gained in radial direction has increased the size of the rope bundle in width direction. Taking into account the above mentioned, there is a need for even more space efficient elevator with a good maximum load.